


You Shouldn't Call The Doctor (If You Can't Afford The Bills)

by Polomonkey



Series: Playtime [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Kink, Rape Roleplay, Restraints, Roleplay, Shaving, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dastardly Dr Pendragon has his wicked way with innocent patient Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Call The Doctor (If You Can't Afford The Bills)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for my trope bingo square: established relationship. It's not the most obvious take on this trope but I like to think this is how Merlin and Arthur keep their established relationship fresh (...is my lame rationale for the porn).
> 
> Warning: while the roleplay is completely consensual and negotiated, it will initally read like non-con and therefore may be triggering to some.

“Mr Emrys? I’m Dr Pendragon, I’ll be seeing you today in your regular GP’s absence.”

The man rising from his chair is tall and well built, muscles obvious even beneath his white coat. The blonde hair and blue eyes are regulation movie star issue, his teeth pearly white when he smiles. His hand is warm at Merlin’s elbow as he guides him across the room.

“I understand you’re here for a prostate check-up; so if you want to pop behind the screen and change into the gown we can get started.”

Merlin undresses quickly, shivering slightly as he slips the medical gown on. It’s filmy and slightly too short to be dignified, but then no-one feels dignified at a prostate exam. 

He tugs it down and then walks back out.

“If you’d just like to get on the chair.”

It’s an old fashioned, red leather chair, with two stirrups at the end and what looks like straps hanging off the armrests. Merlin doesn’t have long to contemplate as the doctor steers him into a sitting position. 

“Just place your feet in the stirrups there for me.”

It doesn’t seem standard for a prostate exam but Merlin complies, it’s not like he knows any different anyway. 

“I’m going to lift the gown now and take a look.”

He shifts uncomfortably as the doctor pulls the material up to his waist, exposing him.

There’s a short silence.

“Mr Emrys, did the nurse not get in touch with you yesterday?”

“No, why?”

“You were supposed to shave your genital area to allow me ease of access,” Dr Pendragon says calmly.

Merlin blushes.

“I’m sorry, no-one told me…”

“No matter,” the doctor says, walking across to the steel trolley. “I can take care of it myself.”

Merlin starts to see the razor in the doctor’s hand.

“You’re not going to-”

“It won’t take long,” Dr Pendragon says smoothly. “And I’m afraid it is medically necessary for your exam.”

“I, er-”

“Excellent.”

Before Merlin can raise further objections, the doctor is squirting out some foam from a shaving cream can. He stares at the ceiling at Dr Pendragon spreads it evenly over his crotch, before beginning to shave him in even strokes. He feels like he should say something to break the awkward silence but the doctor doesn’t seem uncomfortable so he just lies back and tries to block it out.

Dr Pendragon eventually puts down the razor and cleans Merlin off with a damp cloth. It’s bizarre to look down and see the smooth skin where hair should be.

“All done,” the doctor says. “Now we’ll start with the exam.”

He doesn’t comment when the doctor secures his ankles inside the stirrups with straps; assuming it’s all part of the procedure. But when Dr Pendragon moves to lift the straps on the arm rests, Merlin jerks his hands away.

“Why do I have to be strapped down?” Merlin stammers.

“New safety protocol. We had a patient fall off the chair the other day.” 

The doctor coughs before continuing.

“Some find the exam makes them a little skittish. Best to be safe.”

“I don’t…” Merlin begins, but the doctor is already attaching the straps to his wrists.

“There we are, nice and secure.”

Dr Pendragon pulls on a pair of surgical gloves and picks up a tube of lubricant from the trolley. He slicks up his fingers slowly and Merlin tries to seem unconcerned, though his pulse is picking up.

“Alright, I’m going to insert my finger now,” the doctor says.

Merlin feels one slick finger push inside of him and the reaction is automatic. His cock twitches.

Dr Pendragon doesn’t seem to notice. He wiggles his finger around inside.

“I’m going to add another,” he announces.

Merlin wants to object because if he’s having a hard enough time controlling himself as it is. But he knows he has no reasonable grounds so he just stares at the ceiling and tries to will his arousal away as he feels two fingers slide inside him.

He thinks he’s alright, until the doctor very deliberately twists his fingers around, pushing up against a very sensitive spot. There’s no way it could be on purpose, and yet the doctor repeats the motion again and again, until Merlin feels an undeniable pressure building up within him.

He can’t help himself. He lets out a tiny moan and the doctor stops still, before slowly withdrawing his fingers and standing up to his full height.

He’s staring straight at Merlin’s erection.

“Is that… are you...?”

Merlin feels his face heat up.

“I guess that’s not uncommon,” he says weakly.

“No, not uncommon,” Dr Pendragon agrees. “At least not when the patient is a slut.”

Merlin’s mouth drops open.

“Excuse me?” he squeaks, voice an octave higher than normal.

“I was just explaining that we sometimes do get patients like you who find themselves aroused by this procedure. We refer to them in our medical notes as needy little sluts,” Dr Pendragon says calmly.

“You can’t… you can’t talk to me like that…” Merlin stutters out.

“Like what? Like you’re a desperate whore just begging for someone to fill your eager hole?” the Doctor says in that same calm tone.

“This is… this is totally unprofessional. This appointment is over, I’m leaving.”

Dr Pendragon regards him with a smirk.

“How?”

Merlin tries to rise from the chair and instantly feels the restraints biting into his wrists and ankles.

“You need to undo these.”

“I’m afraid I can’t.”

“Let me go!”

“Not until I’ve finished your exam.”

Merlin thrashes in the chair.

“I’ll scream!”

“Go ahead. You’re my last appointment for the day, I even sent my receptionist home. No one will hear you.”

Merlin eyes the doctor, his heart racing.

“What do you want with me?”

“I want to complete your check-up. I’m a professional, after all.”

“You call this professional?”

Dr Pendragon looks pointedly at Merlin’s cock, still half hard.

“I’m not the one who became aroused in the middle of a routine medical exam. You’re the one who decided it would be appropriate to try and get off at my expense.”

“I didn’t-”

“Most of my patients can control themselves Mr Emrys, but now and then I get one like you. Someone who just doesn’t know how to behave properly, someone who loses their mind at the slightest touch of their tight little-”

“Stop!” Merlin gasps. “I’m not a… slut.”

Dr Pendragon smiles magnanimously. 

“Yes you are. Luckily I know the right treatment for that.”

He steps forward and rips the flimsy gown from Merlin’s body, leaving him fully exposed to the doctor’s gaze.

Merlin twists in the chair, but there’s no way he can move to cover himself or stop Dr Pendragon’s eyes roaming over his body.

“Delicious,” the doctor pronounces.

He glances down at Merlin’s cock.

“Oh good, you’ve finally gone soft. You can’t be hard for what I’m about to do.”

He turns to pick up a slim metal rod from the trolley and holds it in front of Merlin.

“Do you know what this is? It’s a urethral sound. Most doctors use it to check there are no obstructions in the urethral passage. I just use it because I like the way it makes sluts like you squirm.”

Without further ado he grabs the lubricant and begins squirting some onto the sound, ignoring Merlin’s protests. Then he grabs Merlin’s cock in one large, warm hand and rubs a little lube over the head. 

“Don’t struggle, I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmurs, and suddenly the sound is sliding into Merlin’s cock and he bites back a scream.

It goes in torturously slow, with Merlin not daring to fidget too much in case it gets stuck or goes somewhere it shouldn’t.

It feels bizarre inside him; not painful, but fundamentally odd. He wriggles about a little, trying to ease the discomfort, and Dr Pendragon openly laughs at him.

“You like that, don’t you? Just like to be filled up, wherever you can be.”

“No… I don’t like it…” Merlin whimpers, staring in sick fascination at the shiny metal protruding from the end of his cock.

After a minute more of torment, Dr Pendragon slides it back out and drops it on the table. Merlin breathes a sigh of relief, falling back into the chair.

“Clearly there are no obstructions there, excellent news. Now Merlin, do you do a regular self-check?”

Without warning the doctor starts fondling and stroking up and down his cock, before reaching down to thumb at his balls.

“It’s really important to pay attention to your body,” Dr Pendragon intones, as he roughly massages Merlin’s testicles, “so you know when something’s wrong.”

“Stop…”

“You really should keep them shaved from now on, they feel so nice and smooth,” the doctor continues, relentlessly caressing them. “I bet all the men you bend over for will like it too.”

“I don’t-”

“Liar. You’re the kind of slag who’ll take it from anyone.”

The doctor’s ministrations have brought Merlin back to being half-hard. He smiles broadly.

“Look at that, you really are gagging for it, aren’t you?”

Merlin flushes in shame.

“Luckily for you, I’m done with this bit. Now I can pay some medical attention to your needy little hole again.”

“Just let me go,” Merlin pleads but the doctor merely chuckles.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want it. Now, there’s a lot of ways to do this, but I’m the type that really likes to get a good look in there.”

Dr Pendragon walks to the table and picks up a speculum.

“What say we stick this in there and crank you open, see what we’re dealing with?”

“No, it’s too big…” Merlin protests, eyes fixed on imposing looking object as the doctor advances towards him.

“I’m sure you’ve taken bigger,” Dr Pendragon says easily, slipping one finger straight into Merlin’s hole. “Mmm, still nice and loose from before but I think we can go looser.”

He squirts a little more lube on the speculum end and then holds it up.

“Ready, sweetheart?”

“No!” Merlin yelps, but Dr Pendragon’s already pushing at his entrance with the cool metal of the speculum. He lets out a half-sob as the implement forces its way inside his body, large and unforgiving.

“That’s right, take it all,” the doctor croons. He stops pushing when the device is fully seated, with just the handle poking out. “Now let’s open you up.”

Merlin gasps as the speculum starts to stretch him. He feels like he’s being cranked wide like some kind of fairground attraction, until he’s open enough he can feel cold air inside him. 

“Lovely,” Dr Pendragon murmurs, eyes flashing. “What a perfect little fuckhole.” 

He sticks two fingers straight inside and begins thrusting them in and out.

“God, you’re tight. I’m gonna fuck you so loose. Gonna leave you open and dripping for me, watch my come trickle out of you before I fill you up again…”

Merlin moans as the doctor’s fingers push up against his prostate. The doctor smiles.

“I think you’re ready for my cock now.”

Merlin watches as the doctor unzips his trousers and pulls out his cock, stroking it to full hardness in his hand. 

“No! You can’t do this!”

Dr Pendragon closes down the speculum and slips it out, fondling Merlin’s cock as he moves to stand in between his legs.

“Shhh, slut, just lie back and take it,” the doctor says in a would-be soothing tone.

“No, don’t, don’t you d-”

Merlin screams as Dr Pendragon pushes in without warning.

“Ah, God, you feel amazing,” the doctor pants as he begins to thrust. “So hot, it’s like you’re clinging on to me.”

“Stop,” Merlin begs, feeling his cock strain upward as the doctor rams into him.

He gives in to the noises he can't help making now, loud moans and whimpers as he’s pounded back into the chair again and again.

Dr Pendragon’s getting louder as well, groaning each time he bottoms out, a flush creeping up his face. 

“Ngh, I’m not gonna last,” the doctor says suddenly, his voice sounding quite different, and Merlin bucks his hips up in the air frantically. He must get the message because he reaches out to take hold of Merlin’s cock, stripping it fast even as he finally shudders and spills inside Merlin.

The sudden warm release within Merlin is enough to tip him over the edge too.

“Oh fuck! Arthur! Fuck me!”

Suddenly Merlin’s coming, his cock pulsing in Arthur’s hand as he screams his way through one of the best orgasms he’s had in a long time.

His whole body goes slack as the aftershocks roll through him.

Arthur pulls out carefully, and gets straight to work undoing the restraints strapping Merlin to the chair. 

“Everything okay? No pain, no numbness?” he says anxiously and Merlin gives him a dopey smile.

“None.”

Despite his answer, his husband bends down to massage each of his wrists and ankles. Merlin’s too blissed out to do more than murmur his thanks.

Dazedly, he can feel Arthur drop a kiss on his sweaty forehead before leaving the room. Merlin lies there panting, skin tingling, still coming down from the high.

Arthur returns with a damp flannel and starts to clean Merlin up. The swipe of the cloth feels so nice on his over sensitised skin and Merlin lets his eyes drift closed, yawning slightly.

“Don’t fall asleep until I’ve got some water into you,” Arthur warns and Merlin nods, letting Arthur help him to his feet and upstairs to their bedroom. Arthur props him up on the bed against the headboard and then hands him a glass of water.

“Pyjamas?” he asks.

Merlin shakes his head.

“Sleep naked tonight. You too.”

Arthur laughs and leaves the room to clean himself up. He comes back in naked and sits down on the bed next to Merlin, idly tracing a pattern on his thigh.

Arthur waits for him to finish the whole glass before he speaks again.

“Was it all alright, then? Did you enjoy it?”

“So good,” Merlin says dreamily. “You were so good.”

Arthur grins.

“I nearly laughed like eight times.”

“I saw you crack yourself up when you said about the patient falling off the chair,” Merlin says, settling back into the pillow.

“Ha, yeah, and had to try and make it into a cough,” Arthur says, smoothing Merlin’s hair off his forehead. “May Gaius never find out what we used his old surgery chair for.”

“Oh God, don’t even joke about that.”

Arthur laughs.

“Speaking of equipment, how was the sound?”

“Good, actually… weird, but good.”

“You’ll have to try it on me, sometime.” 

“Ooh yeah,” Merlin says, as another yawn overtakes him. “Maybe… maybe I’ll be an alien who abducts you and probes you for… for science.”

His eyes are slipping shut now and he wants to give in to the delicious sleepiness overtaking him. He feels his husband settle down beside him, and pull him into his arms.

“I’ll look forward to that,” Arthur murmurs, pressing a kiss to the back of Merlin’s neck.

“Maybe I’ll… maybe…” he mumbles.

“Shhh. Sleep now, sweetheart.”

And Merlin does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Title taken from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Gx8YIeJLsw) song


End file.
